Larry Milton
Leland "Larry" Milton is a major character and the secondary antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the Director of the Pinkerton Detective Agency and the boss of Edgar Rose. Biography Milton is a detective and the leader of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. After Dutch van der Linde robs his train, Leviticus Cornwall hires Milton and his homeboy, Edgar Rose, to track down Dutch's Gang and eventually bring Dutch down. He gets some help on the side from Gicov Bell and Leopold Strauss. Interactions While Dutch van der Linde and his bearded, bathless bunch rest their ss at Horseshoe Overlook, Arthur Morgan and Jack Marston go out fishing. Milton and Edgar Rose approach them to surrender and turn Dutch in, in exchange for full immunity for him and most of the other gang members. When Arthur refuses, Milton reveals that they captured Mac Calendar and killed him slowly, enraging Arthur. After smothering Morgan up with some pro-capital philosophy, Milton and Rose leave. Milton and Rose then approached Dutch himself and his gang at their new camp in Clemens' Point. He offers Dutch a chance to surrender in exchange for a new start for the other gang members and for them to leave. Dutch pretends to comply, but the gang members all draw their weapons. Flustered, Milton warns Dutch that he will be back with fifty men next time and that the gang should leave quickly, expect van der Linde, who he desperately needs. While Dutch's gang is robbing the Saint Dennis bank, Milton captures Hosea Matthews and holds him hostage outside the National Bank, which Larry had surrounded with his many men. Milton states that any reservations for making deals have been exhausted and long dead, and subsequently shoots Hosea in the chest, killing him. A gunfight ensues and Dutch's gang manages to escape. After the gang returns to America from Guarma, Milton and his agents pick up Gicov Bell who with utmost pleasure became their informant, like Leopold Strauss did months ago. With that, later Milton attacks the gang's hideout in Lakay, ordering the cabin the gang was holed up in to be riddled by a Maxim gun and his 50 men as he promised earlier. Despite his best efforts, the gang manages to repel the attack. Quotes Death Milton later captures Abigail Marston and holds her hostage at the Van Horn Dock, prompting Arthur and Sadie Adler to rescue her with everything they've got. However, Sadie also gets captured by Milton and almost raped, and Arthur is forced to confront Milton himself. Milton sneaks up behind Arthur and holds him at gunpoint as he tries to un-hogtie Marston. Larry then finally reveals that Gicov was the rat all along, having started talking after they picked him up shorty after the gang came back from Guarma and that Strauss had been selling them information ever since that botched ferry robbery in Gold Town at the start of the game. Arthur grabs Milton's gun, but is unable to overpower him due to his illness, TB. Fortunately for him and pretty sad for me, Abigail manages to break free of her confinements with a knife and proceeds to shoot Milton in the head with a revolver before he can execute Arthur. Despite his death, the Pinkertons, now led by Edgar Rose, continue their hunt for the remainder of Dutch's gang. Personality and traits Milton is shown to be a strong believer in the inevitable and desirable progress of civilisation along with capitalism, and possibly imperialism. His philosophy is best summed up by one of the first things he says to Arthur Morgan: "I enjoy society, flaws and all." He despises Dutch van der Linde, believing him to be a savage, communist, silver-tongued and a parasite that preys on the civilised and weak (all of which he technically is). He is ruthlessly determined to see Dutch suffer for all of his crimes, to the point where he is willing to degrees of clemency and good luck for gang members if they turn him in. Because of his stature in a government-backed organisation, it can be said that Milton is a little less ruthless as the gangs he hunts. In short, he is actually wise and ambitious, but also pervy and sadistic. It could also be speculated that his fellow Pinkerton agents dislike him, as agent Johns quips contemplatively that he'd "like to find a poisonous snake for him". He's also extremely smug up until his death and mockingly cordial with his enemies, in a strong attempt to seem professional, something he usually succeeds in. One of many more of Milton's redeeming traits is that he's extremely confined to the law, a standard his sponsor, Leviticus Cornwall doesn't hold in comparison. Despite this, given for the game's setting, he's proud of the genocide inflicted on the Native Americans. Trivia *Milton dresses better and fancier than both, Archer Forman and Edgar Rose, despite the Pinkertons being way older than the FBI. He also has a better hairstyle. Gallery Milten_and_Rose_escort.jpg|Milton and Rose escorting a rich madame. Rose_und_Milten_gurls.jpg|Rose and Milton meeting with their wives or something. Milten_at_camp.jpg|Larry Milton is in part 28. Milten.jpg|Milton looks foggy. Milton_shines.jpg|Larry ist shinning. Milten.png|Milton complaining in Gold Town. Milten_at_Douche's_camp.jpg|Larry and Eddy make their presence known in Dutch's camp. Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Agents Category:Cops Category:Antagonists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Capitalists Category:Sadists Category:Americans Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Racists Category:Pics needed Category:Gang Leaders Category:Christians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:British Category:Northern Irish